User blog:Slasher Chaos/Slasher Chaos' Fake Wreck-It Ralph Article
—Wreck-It Ralph Wreck-It Ralph is the lead protagonist of the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph and is a playable guest character in PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale. His rival is still unknown. Biography TIRED WITH HIS JOB... For 30 years, Ralph have been doing the same job over and over as a villain of the arcade game known as Fix-It Felix, Jr...but what if he begun to grow tired of it? Now Ralph is out there to become a hero against what others will say. Now what will happen? Gameplay Wreck-It Ralph acts as a powerhouse with powerful close range attacks. Movelist (Square Moves) **'Haymaker' - - Ralph hits his foes with a powerful haymaker punch. **'Old Two Step Combo' - - Ralph does a two step punching combo at a foe. **'Wreck-It Special' - - Ralph punches at his foes with a combination of punches. **'Jumping Uppercut' - + - Ralph does a jumping uppercut to knock any foe airborne. **'Dash Punch' - + - Ralph does a dashing punch at a foe that can hurl any struck foe away. **'Debris Throw' - + - Ralph rips a chunk of debris out of the ground and hurls it at any foe. **'Haymaker' - (Air) **'Old Two Step Combo' - (Air) **'Wreck-It Special' - (Air) **'Jumping Uppercut' - + (Air) **'Aerial Dash Punch' - + (Air) **'Wrecking Stomp' - + (Air) - Ralph comes down with a double foot stomp onto any nearby foe. (Triangle Moves) **'Double Smash' - - Ralph jumps toward and smashs both of his fists into the ground. **'Jumping Shoulder Tackle' - + - Ralph jumps up while doing a shoulder tackle to knock any nearby foes airborne. **'Wreck-It Combination' - + - Ralph does a combination of punches at a foe until he kicks them away with a dropkick as the combination's finishing blow. **'Tornado Hit' - + - Ralph spins around with both of his arms pointed outward. (Circle Moves) **'Brick Throw' - - Ralph throws a brick at a foe, tap to throw more bricks. (Super Moves) *'Wreck-It All!' - (Level 1) - Ralph smashs his fist into the ground to make a shockwave surrounding himself. *'Wrecking Wave!' - - (Level 2) - Ralph smashs his fists down into the ground to launch a wave of debris at his foe(s) who are in front of him. *'I'm Gonna Wreck IT!' - (Level 3) - Ralph makes a huge building form out of the ground that towers over his foes with him on top it until he smashs his fists onto it to make the entire building collapse down onto his foes for instant kills. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *Ralph walks in as he smiles and claps his hands together while rubbing them together. Winning Screen *Ralph claps his hands together and smiles. *A medal comes floating down onto Ralph's neck. Losing Screen Ralph falls back onto the ground and sighs. Costumes Runaway Villain Ralph's default clothes from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. Hero's Duty Ralph's battle armor from his time in Hero's Duty. Trivia *Ralph 's Tornado Hit is based off of a move used by Zangief from Street Fighter. Category:Blog posts